Humanity's Last Stand
by OC King GreyGoketsu
Summary: A world at war. Who will come to save it. Watch as a man rises through everything that is thrown at him to protect his world. OC X harem
1. Chapter 1

Humanity's Last Stand

Disclaimer: The following is a non - profit fan based rewrite. Any Anime/Manga/Book/Cartoon/Parody/Game referenced is owned by its respective owner. Please support any or all of the releases.

**Prologue**

Times were dark. At the worst time possible they arrived. Alien, monster, mutants, call them what you want, I just wanted them gone. Programs were employed, like the Spartan Ops. or the IS armor systems, but they weren't fast enough. Bounty hunters made themselves known. They worked for the highest bidder. Unfortunately, those who could afford a bounty hunter were all selfish and only ensured their own protection. The rest of us were forced to run back and hide. Months, years, even a decade passed and all hope seemed lost until, they came. The Spartan Ops. program was completed and the first batch of IS pilots arrived. They saved us. They saved me. But... by the time they made it, I lost everything. My house, my friends, and my family, all gone. All gone to keep me safe. That's when I made a decision. I am going to make sure that no one ever has to feel so weak or so lonely. My name is Jishaku and starting tomorrow I will be a student at IS Academy.

**January 28, 2027 **

"Well, it looks like I'm finally here. IS Academy." A boy said. He looked to be about fifteen years old. He had sky blue eyes and light blonde hair. He wore a plain grey shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wore an odd contraption around his neck. It had two long extensions that had what looked to be plugs on the bottoms of them. Also, they had the word MEGA embedded into it. He looked and sighed saying," Oi, it's gonna take me forever to find my homeroom, in a place as big as this. I should have signed up for the Spartan ops." The boy said resigning himself to his fate.

**30 Minutes Later**

The teen had walked all over campus and finally found his class.

"It looks like I'm early... somehow." He thought to himself.

After walking into the classroom he looked around and thought to himself," Why are there so many girls?"

He continued to look around until he found the only other boy in the entire class. Before anyone else had the chance, he took the seat next to his fellow male.

"Hey, what's up?" The boy asked.

"Nothing much. I'm Orimura Ichika, by the way."The boy dubbed Ichika said.

"Hey, Ichika, I'm Jishaku. Nice to meet you." The boy now known as Jishaku said.

"Hello, Jishaku. Nice to meet you, too." Ichika replied.

Jishaku: Hey, Ichika.

Ichika: Yea?

Jishaku: Why are there so many girls here?

Ichika: You seriously don't know?

Jishaku: Apparently not.

Ichika: Only females are supposed to be able to pilot IS.

Jishaku: Does the that mean we're probably the only boys on Earth who can pilot IS?

Ichika: I'm pretty sure.

Jishaku: Thanks for the info, but I have one more question.

Ichika: What is it?

Jishaku: Why are all of the girls staring at us like that.

Ichika: Probably since we are the only guys in a school full of girls.

"This is gonna be a long year." Jishaku thought to himself.

After the conversation between Ichika and Jishaku finished, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Hello class. My name is Maya Yamada and starting today we'll all be learning together!" Ms. Yamada said enthusiastically. She then started taking roll. Since his last name wasn't on the list she started with Jishaku.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jishaku, but your last name isn't on the list. Why is that?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"Oh, that's simple." Jishaku replied gaining everyone's attention. They all wanted to know reason for this.

"I don't know it." He stated, making everyone face fall over their desks.

"What do you mean you don't know it?!" Everyone shouted making Jishaku cringe.

"Well my family was murdered by... _**them.**_ I was too young to remember my last name, I barely remember my first." Jishaku said, sadness evident in his eyes. But before anyone could feel sad for him he spoke up saying," But no matter what I don't want pity. It reminds me of my weakness. It is my dream... no my goal to make sure that no one ever has to feel that weak or lonely. I WILL take _**them**_ down and I WILL put 110% in my effort to make sure the damage they have done is repaired!"

With this everyone started to look at Jishaku with respect. Unfortunately, or not, for him another adult walked in and smacked him in the back of the head with a book that was broken upon impact.

"Stop it that tickles." Jishaku stated, while chuckling.

"Damn it, I liked that book. Who is this kid." Thought the second adult.

She turned to Ms. Yamada who asked," The meeting is over already?" and replied saying," Yes and sorry for having you look over my class."

The mysterious woman then looked at the class and Ichika then said," Sis?!" Which earned him a smack with a brand new book that looked exactly the same as the other.

"It's Orimura -sensei, in class." Ms. Orimura said.

"Didn't you just break that book?" Jishaku asked.

"No, that was you. This is a new one." Ms. Orimura said." How did you do that..." She asked, trailing off.

"The name's Jishaku and I'm naturally hard - headed." Jishaku replied." Who are you?" He asked.

She smirked and put one hand on her hip and used the other to point towards the class and said," Glad you asked, brat! My name is Chifuyu Orimura and starting today I'll be your teacher!"

Whispers started then turned into all - out screams. Most of the females of the class were saying many different things but they all revolved around Chifuyu.

Jishaku leaned over to Ichika and whispered," Damn, your sister is popular. Care to explain?"

Ichika replied whispering," Did you live under a rock all of your life?"

"No, in a cave across from a junkyard." Jishaku replied casually making Ichika sweat drop.

"My sister is a first generation pilot, won the first Mondo Grosso, and was a finalist for the second." Ichika said, a hint of sadness at the end.

"Well, that would explain why she is so well known." Jishaku said trying to change the subject. Before their conversation could continue Jishaku pushed Ichika backed just in time to dodge the book heading his way.

"Th - thanks Jishaku." Ichika said, shocked at how quickly Jishaku had managed to get both of them out of the way.

"No problem but, we should pay attention so that doesn't happen again." Jishaku replied.

"Right." Ichika said.

**Time Skip: After Class**

All of new the students had spent the day getting introduced to their teachers and figuring where to go to get where. It was kind of like an extra day to get used to the environment. Everyone was now heading back to their rooms to see what the dorms were like, who their dorm mate was, and to get some R&R done. Jishaku made sure to stay out of most of the girls sites until he found Ichika.

"Hey, Ichika." Jishaku said.

"What's up, Jishaku?" Ichika asked.

"I was heading to my room and I was wondering if your room would be close so that we could hang out."Jishaku replied.

"I'm in room 1028. What about you?" Ichika said.

"Wow, really? Same here!" Jishaku responded." We should run before any of the girls ease dropping get there." He continued.

"You're probably right." Ichika said before the two boys took off, soon to be followed by a sea of girls. When they got to the dorm rooms, the two boys took every short cut possible but the girls managed to keep up. They saw their room and thought they were in the clear until girls appeared on the other side of the hall and started charging towards them. They made it to their dorm and Ichika opened it. Within the spam of three seconds Jishaku pushed Ichika inside, jumped in as well, and closed and locked the door.

"That... was too close." Jishaku said breathing hard but otherwise normal.

"Yea, no kidding." Ichika said panting.

"I need something to relax with. That was just too stressful."Jishaku muttered to himself.

"Have you tried Net Battling?" Ichika asked.

"...What would you say if I've never heard of that?" Jishaku asked. His answer came to him in the form of a book hitting his face.

"...Were the f**k did you get that book." Jishaku asked holding back his rage from the imminent answer.

"My sister gave it to me. She said would come in handy." Ichika replied.

"Note to self: kick Chifuyu's ass." Jishaku thought.

"Any way, what is Net Battling?"Jishaku asked.

"Basically, it's you and another person having avatars fight." Ichika summed up.

"That sounds high in violence.

... Where do I sign up?" Jishaku said.

"All you need is a Navi, a Navi Comp, and basically any type of technology." Ichika replied.

"I have a IS Academy standard issue laptop." Jishaku stated.

"Ok, that could work. Here, I have a spare Navi and comp." Ichika said handing him the items.

"Thanks." Jishaku said accepting the items." Sooo... what do I do now?" Jishaku asked.

"You see the cord on the side? Plug that into your laptop." Ichika said.

Jishaku did as he was told and a loading screen flashed onto his laptop. When it finished loading, a man in a red armor - like suit with a purple energy sword sticking out of his hand popped up onto his screen.

"So cool! Hey there. I'm Jishaku what's your name?" Was Jishaku's response to that.

"My name is Protoman. It is very nice to meet you." The now named Protoman said.

"Well I'm off to take a shower, then bed. G'night Ichika. G'night Protoman." Jishaku said before heading to the shower.

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 2

Humanity's Last Stand

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan - based rewrite. Any and all of the items used belong to its official owner. Please support their official releases.

Chapter 1: Let the beat downs begin

**The next morning**

Ichika and Jishaku had been woken up that morning by none other than Houki.

"Please, Houki! Please let me sleep a little more!" Ichika pleaded.

"No. You need to make it to breakfast and class on time." Houki stated.

"But, then what about Jishaku?!" Ichika questioned whilst pointing to Jishaku who had went back to sleep.

"Would you like to have something broken by the Spartan Op. trainee? I most certainly would not." Houki replied.

Ichika tried to reply but could think of a response. So instead of continuing his whining he gave in and left with Houki.

**One Hour Later**

"Alright class let's begin for the day." Chifuyu said.

Suddenly, a stomping noise was heard. It got louder and louder. Then, just as quickly as the noise came, it disappeared.

"What was- " Ichika said before being interrupted by the door flying open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jishaku said as he entered the class and took his seat.

Not wanting a confrontation at the beginning of class, Chifuyu let it go and said," Just don't let it happen again."

"'Kay." Jishaku replied.

"Now as I was saying..." Chifuyu said continuing.

"This active whatever and that y area traction? What does that even mean?! Don't tell me I have to memorize all of this stuff!" Ichika thought, panicking.

"Do you have a question, Orimura?" Ms. Yamada asked, enthusiastically." If you do, please ask me!" She continued.

Ichika: Miss Yamada.

Ms. Yamada: Yes, don't be shy!

Ichika: I don't understand any of it!

Ms. Yamada: What! Not any of it?! Is there anyone else who doesn't understand what we've covered so far?

Every head in the room turned to Jishaku faster than you could blink.

"Yea, I get what's goin on. I read that huge intro book like three times.

"Um, Mr. Jishaku was it? That book was handed out yesterday." Ms. Yamada stated.

"...I'm not seeing your point..." Jishaku said.

"My point is that it should be impossible to read a book that big in that short a time." Ms. Yamada pointed out.

"'Should' being the key word." Jishaku stated.

Before this could go Chifuyu interrupted and said," It's good that you have initiative. It will get you far. As for you, Ichika. Did you read the reference manual before school started?" Chifuyu said, stressing the you.

Ichika, knowing that Jishaku had just blown his chance at a cover-up, said," Um...no?"

"Why?" Chifuyu asked.

"I... accidentally threw it away." Ichika said, closing his eyes expecting to get hit. When a minute passed by and he felt no pain he looked up and saw Jishaku holding Chifuyu's book back.

"You alright, Ichika?" Jishaku asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm good." Ichika replied.

"I'd prefer if you didn't interfere." Chifuyu said.

"Now where's the fun is that?" Jishaku replied.

"Fun? If it's fun you want I'll give you fun." Chifuyu said.

"... Are you coming on to me?" Jishaku asked. Chifuyu replied by smashing a book on his head. Once again, the book broke. Realizing were this was going, Chifuyu sighed and said," See me in the IS arena after school, so that I can teach you not to meddle in others affairs."

Jishaku yawned and said," Another person trying to 'put me in my place'? Just don't bore me into submission."

Chifuyu glared at him and said," I won't try. I'll succeed. For I will hold nothing back against you."

"Challenge accepted." Jishaku said crossing his arms.

**Later After Class**

Ichika sweat dropped and said," So you do know my sister is gonna kick your ass, right?"

"She can try." Jishaku stated.

"She's a damn good pilot ya know." Ichika warned.

"She better be." Jishaku muttered.

"Ahem!" A blonde girl said, interrupting their conversation.

"Can we help you?" Jishaku asked, sarcastically.

"What kind of a response is that?! You should be grateful I'm even talking to you!" Blondie said.

"I don't even know you but, your pissing me off!" Jishaku said, more than slightly aggravated.

"You don't know who I am! I am Cecelia Alcott, England's Representative Contender! The one who scored higher than-" Was all she could say before Ichika cut her off saying," Hold on, hold on, hold on! I have a question!"

"Well it is the responsibility of a noble such as myself to answer the queries of the lower class. You may continue." Cecelia replied.

"You're a Representative Contender got it, but what does that mean?" Ichika asked, causing all the girls except for Cecelia to face - fault and for Cecelia to start twitching. Even Jishaku and Protoman to face - palmed.

"Unbelievable! I can only hope that every Japanese man is not this utterly devoid of knowledge." Cecelia said in fit of rage.

Speaking of rage, Jishaku had had enough of this and decided to speak up saying," Enough! I've had enough of your attitude! That's it! Meet me in the IS stadium this Saturday!"

"Why Saturday? Why not tomorrow? You're not afraid and just trying train, are you?" Cecelia mocked.

"Hell no! Thing is, since I'm versing Orimura - sensei, I don't know how much damage will be done to my personal IS. I just want to make sure it doesn't quit on me in our fight." Jishaku stated.

"Alright then! Saturday it is! Anything else left to say?" Cecelia asked, expecting him to ask for a handicap.

"Yea, Ichika has to participate, too." Jishaku declared.

"So, you want a handicap, huh?" Cecelia said, smirking and feeling superior.

"Wrong. It's gonna be a free-for-all!" Jishaku replied.

"What?! Why?! Why am I in this?!" Ichika questioned.

"Simple. You need experience. You seem to be the kind of person who learns from experience. If so, a real battle would be good experience for you." Jishaku said, turning to Ichika and giving him an inspirational smile.

Ichika, who was inspired to fight, said," Alright then, I'll do it!" Ichika said.

Suddenly, the bell chimed in signaling the end of the day.

"It looks like it's go time!" Jishaku said.

"You aren't seriously going to fight her, are you?" Ichika asked.

"Naw! I'm just gonna walk around stadium on one hand." Jishaku said, sarcastically.

"Alright good to know." Ichika replied in a way that Jishaku couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

**30 Minutes later at the IS Stadium**

Chifuyu was waiting patiently for Jishaku in her IS. A crowd was formed and packed solid with student and staff members alike. There were even food and drink vendors. Everyone knew that Jishaku defeated an instructor. They didn't know if was skill or luck, though. If he beat Chifuyu, it was definitely skill. If not, he would learn respect. All of a sudden, one of the lower doors opened and Jishaku walked in. He was wearing the IS Academy standard issue battle clothing but he wasn't in an IS.

"Were is your personal IS?" Chifuyu asked.

"Adjustments were being made. They finally perfected it. Hold on one more moment. " Jishaku said, confusing everyone.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. A blue light engulfed him and then a keyboard appeared in front of him. He pressed the buttons in a seemingly random order and then pressed the enter key. He looked upwards and within seconds a ship appeared over the IS arena.

"Drop Zone locked." A voice said. It sounded like a microphone from the ship. Suddenly, a pod - like object fell from the ship, broke through the IS Stadium barrier, and landed a few feet away from Jishaku. Afterwards, The ship sped off at light speed. Jishaku walked towards the pod and the object around his neck plugged moved by itself and plugged into the pod. It responded and melded into Jishaku's neck brace.

"I guess it's time to get this party started!" Jishaku announced. He was enveloped in a bright light. As light died down, Jishaku was revealed. He wore a blue and yellow helmet and blue gloves and boots. The rest of his armor was a latex suit. In the center of his armor was a symbol akin to a plug-in port.

"You ready?" Jishaku said getting into stance.

"Wait a minute! What was that ship?!" Chifuyu demanded.

"You want answers? Come and get 'em." Jishaku said, not leaving his stance or letting up his guard.

"Very well, then. Remember, you asked for this!" Chifuyu stated, as she charged at him inside her Kurezakura wielding a katana. She slashed at him repeatedly in every possible angle not missing any possible opportunity. But her efforts were futile as Jishaku dodged all of her attacks, reflexively. As this went on, Jishaku began to converse with Protoman.

"Thank for uploading me so that I may assist you in combat." Protoman said.

"No problem. Besides I wanted someone to talk with. If I did that with Chifuyu, she would think I was taunting her. I'd probably end up pissing her off even more." Jishaku said, ducking and weaving through Chifuyu's attacks.

"I see... ON YOUR LEFT!" Protoman warned.

Jishaku had caught sight of Chifuyu's feint attack and managed to duck and roll out of the way.

"Thanks, Proto. Would it be any trouble to bring up the specs of this baby? I want to see what the boys down at the lab did." Jishaku said.

"No problem, Jishaku - sama. Please, give me one moment." Protoman replied.

While waiting for Protoman, Jishaku decided to taunt Chifuyu. He literally danced around her attacks.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Jishaku shouted.

"Wait till you drop your guard!" Chifuyu shouted.

"Wow, she's pissed." Protoman stated, losing his composure.

"No kidding." Jishaku replied." So, do you have the specs?" He asked.

"Yes, I just brought them up." Protoman stated.

"Thanks, Proto. Now, I wonder what we can do...!" Jishaku said, seemingly surprised by what he had seen. He had an arm gun, laser sword, bombs, and a sword technique." You're going down." Jishaku stated.

"You have to fight to accomplish that." Chifuyu stated as she went in for another volley of slashes. What she didn't expect, however, was a laser being shot at her.

"That was a cheap shot!" Chifuyu stated.

"Hey, you said I had to fight to win. So, I will." Jishaku declared with a sly grin.

Chifuyu reevaluated her guard as she attempted to attack Jishaku, again. Jishaku smirked and called out," Area Dash!" as he charged at her. His speed increased and his arm gun morphed into a laser sword and he entered a sword clash with the elder Orimura. The attacks were evenly matched and paced at every strike. Jishaku frowned and said," Stop going easy on me. I hate pity."

"I'm not!" Chifuyu declared.

"Then I'm greatly disappointed. I expected much more from a supposed 'First class 1st Generation IS Pilot." Jishaku stated, pushing Chifuyu back and slashing away at her.

"You me to go all out, kid?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yes." Jishaku stated.

"Then don't die." Chifuyu commanded.

She slashed at Jishaku with twice as much vigor forcing him to barely be able to keep up with her attacks. Every slash Jishaku attempted was blocked or parried. He got some distance and tried a ranged approach with his arm gun but, Chifuyu dodged every shot. His time away didn't last long as Chifuyu was upon him within seconds. Chifuyu had seen that her skill had far outclassed him and attempted to end it with one final strike. She put all of her strength into one last strike that connected with Jishaku's laser sword and created a crater as well as a dust cloud. As Chifuyu drew back, She awaited the dust clouds clearing to see her work, not daring to turn her back on this crafty opponent.

"System adjustments complete. 1st shift now active." A robotic, yet feminine voice said, through dust cloud.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Was the collective cry of everyone in the stands.

"It will take a lot more than that to finish me of." Jishaku stated, confidently.

"You had no clue that was going to happen."Protoman stated.

"Well it did. An thanks to the sweet merciful Kami, we're alive." Jishaku replied.

"Stop muttering, we're ending this here." Chifuyu said.

"Let's." Jishaku replied.

He willed his laser sword forth but, instead he got a new gun.

'Works for me.' He thought.

He aimed at Chifuyu and prepared to fire. As he did, several target marks appeared all over her IS.

"The hell?" Chifuyu asked.

"Let's find out!" Jishaku exclaimed, enthusiastically, as he pulled the trigger. Several rounds of lasers shot out of the gun, simultaneously. Chifuyu tried to dodge but, the lasers followed her. As Chifuyu flew around trying to shake the heat - seeking lasers, Jishaku took time to look at what else he could do now. He wouldn't let anyone figure out any of this until his free-for-all with Alcott and Ichika. He smirked and shot another batch of heat -seekers.

'Perfect! Now all I have to do is time it right!' Chifuyu exclaimed. She flew around dodging the lasers until there were seven in front and behind her. She waited and then flew upwards, moments before impact.

"Gotcha! Full-Nelson!" Jishaku said as he grappled Chifuyu.

"Not that it isn't flattering of you trying to hold me but, what does accomplish?" Chifuyu asked.

"This." Jishaku stated as a blue cube formed around them.

"And what does this do? You're stuck in it to." Chifuyu continued.

Jishaku didn't say anything. But, Chifuyu's question was answered when guns revealed themselves from all over Jishaku's 'IS'.

"Wh-What is this?!" Chifuyu exclaimed.

"This is the end!" Jishaku shouted.

The guns began to rapid fire and every bullet bounced off of the cube hitting Chifuyu and missing Jishaku. When the guns finally finished firing, the cube dissipated signal the fall of the combatants. A horn was blown, the shield energies were checked, and the combatants were taken to the infirmary. The final score was Chifuyu with zero shield energy and Jishaku with one.

"He won. He actually won..." Ichika stated before the students went wild. The staff however was slack - jawed. A student, a male no less, defeated one of, if not, the best IS pilot they have.

**Three Hours Later**

Jishaku began to stir. His vision was a bit blurry a first but he could faintly see the environment around himself.

'I'm probably in the infirmary.' He thought.

He looked at himself and noticed he was bandaged up.

'Damn! Thought they had fixed that!" He thought.

He couldn't feel or try to move anything but his head without feeling pain and soreness. He looked to his left and saw Chifuyu next to him. His eyes widened at her unconscious figure. Guess Kami isn't so merciful, after all. He blushed at how close they were. As she began to stir, Jishaku sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Chifuyu blinked her eyes and began to look around and noticed she was in the infirmary. When she felt another person's warmth she looked to her and saw Jishaku.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said.

"Shut it. my head is killing me." She said, trying to grab her head. But, her body refused to move.

"So, how'd you do it?" Chifuyu asked.

"The match you mean? It wasn't you who messed up. You gave it your all." Jishaku stated.

"Then how did you win?" Chifuyu asked.

"I fight with more vigor than a human should have. I live for the present because I nothing to look back of forward to. With a mindset like that, my body pumps constant adrenaline. It's a lot easier to fight when you're on nature's steroids. Being a super-soldier trainee helps, too." Jishaku stated.

"I see. What about your family Don't you have them?" Chifuyu asked.

"All dead." Jishaku replied.

"Friends." Chifuyu tried.

"Kidnapped." Jishaku responded, emotionlessly.

"Other family members." Chifuyu gambled.

"None to speak of." Jishaku stated, voice void of emotion.

"Chifuyu-Sensei." Jishaku called out.

Taken back by the sudden formality, Chifuyu responded with," Y-yes?"

"Could...could we fight again sometime?" Jishaku asked.

"You're insane you know that?" Chifuyu said.

Somewhere else on Earth a green haired man sneezed.

"Most people wouldn't want to fight me again if they knew they could win, at the cost of being hospitalized." She continued.

"But, I'm not most people. I'm Jishaku." He said.

"You seriously need a last name. Maybe, you could be an Orimura." Chifuyu commented, offhandedly.

"Are you coming on to me?" Jishaku asked.

"If I could, I would hit you right now." Chifuyu said.

"I know." Jishaku replied.

"Jishaku." Chifuyu called out.

"Hn?"Was Jishaku's response.

"I was serious about the offer." Chifuyu stated.

"I'm not in a rush to get married." Jishaku replied.

Chifuyu blushed at the thought but shook it off. She then said," You've got guts, brains, kindness, and ... you got the better of me." Chifuyu stated, hesitating on the last part.

"What's your point?" Jishaku asked.

My point is that you would be an accepted part of our family. Besides, I kind of like the sound of Jishaku Orimura. At least think about it." Chifuyu said.

"All right, I'll consider it. I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Jishaku replied, closing his eyes.

"You better get up for classes tomorrow." Chifuyu said sternly.

"If I don't?" Jishaku asked, not even opening his eyes.

Chifuyu thought for a moment then said," Then, I'll give you 30 laps around the school."

"Too easy." Jishaku responded.

"How about 200 push-ups, then?" Chifuyu tried.

"Easy enough. 500 is my record." Jishaku said.

"Ten weeks of study hall?" Chifuyu asked.

"Are you even trying anymore?" Jishaku questioned.

Chifuyu thought for a moment and remembered something that Ichika told her.

"How about I room you with Cecelia Alcott?" Chifuyu asked believing she had trumped him.

"I didn't know you wanted to be down one student." Jishaku stated feeling as if he had put a stop to this. After a few moments of utter silence, Chifuyu piped up saying," In that case, why don't you room with me?"

"Ok." Jishaku said, after thinking it over for a moment.

"Wh-what?" Chifuyu stuttered out.

"I said ok. I wouldn't mind rooming with you." Jishaku replied.

"Alright then. When we heal, we'll move your things to my room." Chifuyu said, not believing him.

"K." Was Jishaku's response.

**Five Hours of Rest Later**

After checking out of the nursery, Jishaku and Chifuyu went to Jishaku and Ichika's room. After packing what few things he had into a box, Jishaku began to follow Chifuyu to her room. Along the way they ran into Ichika.

"Hey, Sis and Jishaku." Ichika greeted.

"Hello/sup Ichika." Was their response.

"So, where are you going with that box? Need any help?" Ichika asked.

Before Jishaku could answer, Chifuyu responded with," To make sure that his recent victory doesn't inflate his ego and fuel his excuses for being late to or skipping class, Jishaku will now share a room with myself."

"And I don't need any help. The box is pretty light and I'm no light-weight." Jishaku added on.

"I see. Then what about me? I just remain without a roommate?" Ichika said.

"The situation is being worked out. You'll have a new roommate within a month or two."

"Oh, ok then." Ichika replied.

After saying farewell to Ichika, Jishaku and Chifuyu moved on into their now shared room. It looked more intricate than a student's room. It was... intriguing.

"I need to take a shower. Wanna join. I'll wash your back for you." Jishaku offered.

His response was a book tossed in his direction which he dodged saying," Ha, you missed!" Until the book bounced off of the wall, hit him the back of the head, and landed back in Chifuyu's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Chifuyu mocked, triumphantly.

'I've been meaning to do that for a while now.' She thought.

Jishaku grumbled to himself and went into the bathroom.

"Thought so." Chifuyu said.

"AAAHHH!" Jishaku screamed.

Chifuyu rushed into the bathroom to find a very surprising sight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chifuyu screamed.


End file.
